Blitz
by Kyootecute
Summary: Sial. Harga dirinya hancur. Dan semua ini salah blitz sialan itu. Haehyuk drabble. AU. typos. Boys Love.


**_Blitz_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Super Junior and DBSK belong to SM Ent._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _AU, Boys Love, Gajeness, Typos, DLDR_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sibuk menelusuri _timeline_ akun sosial media miliknya. Disebelahnya, Junsu duduk dengan satu tangan menyangga kepala, memandangi kendaraan lalu lalang di jalanan.

Tak jauh dari kedua laki-laki itu, nampak tiga orang siswa tengah berdebat sengit.

"-itu salahmu idiot!" Heechul mengacak rambutnya.

"Kita tidak akan tertangkap jika kau tidak berteriak Kim!" maki Sungmin.

"Ya! Itu juga salahmu yang mengagetkanku Lee!" balas Heechul.

"Kalian berdua diamlah! Semua ini salah kalian brengsek!"

"Apa-apaan!" Sungmin melotot.

"Heh Kim Jaejoong! Kau yang mendorongku hingga terjatuh sialan!" Heechul mendorong dada Jaejoong yang membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"HEI! Aku-"

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Debat tidak penting yang dilakukan tiga temannya itu agaknya membuat ia pening.

 _'bahkan itu hanya masalah tertangkap mengintip anak basket latihan'_ Eunhyuk mengerling. kemudian menoleh pada Junsu.

"Kau tak berniat melerai mereka?"

"Ani"

"Aku takut terjadi pertumpahan darah sebentar lagi" Eunhyuk melirik Heechul dan Jaejoong yang mulai saling menjambak. Sementara Sungmin bersungut-sungut seraya meninggalkan keduanya.

Junsu mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Biarkan saja, Hyuk. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala prihatin. Tak ingin ambil pusing lagi, ia pun kembali menjelajahi akun sosial media nya.

Sampai Junsu tiba-tiba menyikut perutnya. Lumayan sakit ngomong-ngomong.

"oi.. oi.. Hyuk!"

"Apa sih?" Eunhyuk merengut.

"itu gebetan mu kan? Si Lee Donghae itu." Junsu menarik lengan Eunhyuk.

"Apa?!" Eunhyuk membelalak. "Dimana?! Dimana?!" Matanya jelalatan mencari keberadaan sang pangeran.

"Itu... Yang jalan bareng Siwon"

Eunhyuk melihat nya. Seorang laki-laki dengan mata teduh dan rambut _brunette_ _spike_ berjalan dengan jas almamater yang disematkan di bahu. _'Yaampun pangeranku...'_ batinnya bahagia.

Eunhyuk menatapnya penuh cinta. Seolah ada bunga-bunga bertebaran mengiringi langkah Donghae menuju halte tempat Eunhyuk berada. Oh, ternyata sang pujaan hati tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Eunhyuk melebarkan senyumnya. Tunggu dulu. KE ARAHNYA?!

Eunhyuk kelabakan. Ia berbalik menghadap Junsu dan mengguncangkan bahunya keras.

"Omg! Omg! Omg! Aku harus bagaimana Su-ie?!"

"Oi! _Calm_ _down_ Hyuk! Kau bisa membuatku memuntahkan makan siangku" Junsu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Eunhyuk dari bahunya.

Junsu menghela napas. " _Take it easy, boy_.. Kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa saja-" melirik kebelakang Eunhyuk. "-Oh! Dia datang.."

Eunhyuk memutar badannya cepat. Ia bersandar pada dinding halte. Sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan salah tingkah nya. Dari luar ia terlihat baik-baik saja padahal jantungnya serasa habis melakukan lari maraton.

Eunhyuk memainkan ponsel dengan pandangan sesekali melirik Donghae yang berdiri menyamping, tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

Eunhyuk merasa ada yang janggal. Suara makian antara Heechul dan Jaejoong tak lagi memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan tak ada seorang pun disana. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"Kemana Jaejoong dan Heechul?"

"Mereka sudah pergi sejak kau ber _fanboying_ akan pangeran mu itu"

Eunhyuk melotot. "Jangan keras-keras!" Junsu terkekeh.

Eunhyuk mencuri pandang pada Donghae yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Siwon. Ia mendesah lega saat melihat Donghae tak menyadari ucapan Junsu.

Sebuah ide mampir di otaknya. Eunhyuk beralih pada aplikasi kamera di ponselnya. Ia membuka aplikasi itu dengan mata yang terus mengawasi gerak gerik Donghae.

"Kau mau mengambil fotonya?"

"Sstt... Diamlah Su!"

Junsu tergelak. Eunhyuk tak bergeming. Ia memfokuskan bidikan kamera pada Donghae. Setelah menemukan _angle_ yang pas, ia pun menekan ikon berbentuk bulat merah di ponselnya.

' _WHAT THE FUCK'_

Eunhyuk memandangi hasil potretnya horor. Memang ia mendapatkan foto Donghae. Bahkan wajah Donghae terlihat menghadap langsung ke kamera. Yang jadi masalah adalah ia lupa mematikan _blitz_ ponselnya.

 **Ia. lupa. mematikan. _blitz_**.

Eunhyuk merunduk dalam. _'mati aku. mati aku. mati aku.'_ Ia melirik Donghae. Oh _crap!_ Laki-laki itu tengah memandangi nya intens sekarang. Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Yah... Kau ketahuan deh Hyuk" Suara Junsu memecah keheningan yang terjadi di halte itu.

 _'Kim Junsu sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**


End file.
